


The Border

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Blind Date, Drama & Romance, First Dates, Gen, adult bokuto, beautiful akaashi, birthday boy akaashi, fashion designer Akaashi, happy birthday akaashi, i love akaashi, just get married already you two!, wise bokuto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Ia akan menyimpan itu. Ia tidak ingin ada media yang menjadi jembatan ungkapan hatinya. Ia akan mengatakan itu secara langsung——sebentar lagi."Berbahagialah, karena aku bahagia mengenalmu.""Terima kasih sudah menjadi alasan untukku bersyukur berada di dunia ini."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Border

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Jika Haruichi Furudate tidak memberikan mereka kebahagiaan, baik. Aku yang akan melakukannya. Mereka pantas berbahagia. Terinspirasi dari salah satu episode First Dates, sebuah reality show dari Inggris yang tayang di Channel 4. Birthday gift untuk Akaashi Keiji yang ultah hari ini.
> 
> Baca dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu cinta dan berbahagialah.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate.

Sekali lagi Bokuto melihat layar ponsel pintarnya. Senyumannya tidak hilang menatap foto gadis berambut hitam ikal dengan mata hijau indah itu. Dia terlihat mengenakan kimono dan berlatar belakang sebuah festival musim panas entah di mana. Senyumannya tak pudar dan terlihat natural meski bisa dilihat Bokuto di belakangnya orang-orang berkerumun dengan ramai. Tentu festival yang cukup besar dan populer. Dan Bokuto juga ingin ke festival itu nanti. Bersama gadisnya.

Dia Akaashi—gadis itu. Mereka berkenalan melalui aplikasi kencan yang belakangan ini populer digunakan oleh teman-temannya. Mempersingkat waktu untuk berjalan berkeliling atau pergi ke entah bar mana untuk mencari jodoh. Aplikasi yang mempermudah siapapun yang tidak memiliki keluangan itu. Seringkali Bokuto mengumpat betapa praktisnya kehidupan di masa sekarang. Teknologi selalu menjawab semua kebutuhan krusial manusia. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakannya. Bokuto tak ingin menjadi satu dari banyak orang yang masih terseok-seok mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Dan rasanya sudah setahun Bokuto menggunakannya dan sudah—mungkin delapan bulan?—sejak dia dan Akaashi saling mengenal melaluinya.

Dering lonceng pelan terdengar dari ponselnya dan kotak kecil di atas layar memperlihatkan pesan masuk dari Akaashi. " _Aku sudah sampai_."

Bokuto melirik ke lampu lalu lintas di depannya. Masih merah dan ia menjadi sangat tidak sabar untuk menyeberangi jalan, masuk ke bar yang tak jauh dari perempatan situ, dan melihat secara langsung Akaashi- _nya_.

Ah—mungkin masih terlalu cepat untuk memanggil Akaashi sebagai miliknya—tapi yah—mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. Berkencan. Jika tidak, kenapa Akaashi menggunakan aplikasi itu dan—bahkan—mengajaknya bertemu? Kecuali jika salah satu dari mereka merasa tidak puas setelah pertemuan pertama ini, maka tidak akan ada lagi pertemuan kedua, ketiga, dan selanjutnya. Tapi sangat kecil kemungkinan Bokuto tidak puas setelah mengenal Akaashi sekian lama—meskipun hanya sebatas _chat_ —oleh karena itu si perak berusaha untuk mengupayakan dirinya tidak membuat kecewa Akaashi nantinya.

Atau penantian panjang ini hanya akan berakhir buruk untuknya.

Perlu berjalan sekitar lima belas meter setelah menyeberangi perempatan itu untuk sampai di bar yang terlihat jauh lebih terbuka dari bar manapun. Lokasinya tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan dan butik-butik sehingga rasanya Bokuto tak heran melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian yang begitu modis dan berkelas keluar masuk bar itu. Tentu prioritas utama pemilik bar ini adalah para pengunjung yang memiliki gaya serta pelayan dan pekerja di wilayah sana, sehingga penampilan bar itu dibuat dengan begitu elegan, seluruh dinding luarnya diganti dengan kaca-kaca besar dan beberapa pintu angin yang menghubungkan ruangan pada balkon yang berterali besi dicat putih serta ditumbuhi ivy dari atas hingga bawah. Balkon itu terlihat melayang dari luar, pondasinya pada tanah disembunyikan dengan begitu mahir oleh sang arsitek dan itu mengagumkan. Bar itu keseluruhannya adalah putih. Mungkin akan mencolok jika berada di tempat lain, tapi dia sudah berada di tempat yang tepat. Tempat di mana toko-toko yang mencolok lainnya berada.

"Halo, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Bokuto memperbaiki dasi dan ujung jasnya sebelum berkata pada resepsionis bar itu, "Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan—uhm, dia sudah di sini."

"Akaashi- _san_ , sepertinya? Anda sudah ditunggu."

Bokuto melirik ke dalam bar sekali. Biasanya bar selalu mirip dengan gua—suram, kelam, dan gelap. Tapi tempat itu sangat cerah. Cahaya alami matahari langsung masuk ke dalam dan tidak ada lampu yang menyala meskipun saat itu sudah senja mendekati malam. Cahaya jingga matahari langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui kaca-kaca dan pintu angin, mengotori dinding putihnya dengan semburat natural di akhir hari. Hanya satu kata yang dibatinkan Bokuto, "Mempesona."

Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada rambut panjang ikal yang entah bagaimana ia kenali betul milik siapa meski sang empunya membelakanginya, menghadap meja panjang bar dengan tenang sambil berbicara entah apa pada bartender, tidak mempedulikan pintu masuk. Sekali gadis itu menoleh ke kanan, nyaris ke arahnya dan Bokuto sudah hampir salah tingkah karena keterpanaannya pada sosok itu. Itulah gadisnya.

"Saya melihat tatapan Anda." Resepsionis di depannya tersenyum tipis. Bokuto lupa bahwa dia masih di pintu masuk dan mematung dengan bodoh. Resepsionis itu ikut melirik ke arah Bokuto memakukan pandangnya, "Silakan, Tuan. Gadis Anda menunggu."

Bokuto berlalu dengan wajah sedikit kemerahan. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa kencang dan berkali-kali ia berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang terkadang tak teratur. Ia tak ingin didapati mata hijau itu sebagai orang yang kikuk. Dia sudah berusaha menciptakan sosok berkharisma selama mereka mengobrol _online_ , oke. Jangan hancurkan itu sekarang.

"Akaashi Keiko?"

Dia benar. Wajah itu sama cantiknya seperti di foto. Bahkan jauh lebih luar biasa lagi. Dagunya tidak bulat, rahangnya tegas membentuk suatu figur yang seperti perwujudan nyata dari karya klasik Eropa dipadukan dengan sosok _yamato nadeshiko,_ gambaran ideal wanita cantik Jepang. Rambutnya ikal, hitam legam dan diuraikan, dibiarkan jatuh dengan lembut ke punggung dan ke tepian wajahnya. Bibirnya tipis, diberi lipstik berwarna natural—atau mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya _liptint_? Entahlah, Bokuto tak tahu banyak mengenai kosmetik. Matanya tidak sipit, namun jua tidak belo. Pancaran tatap hijaunya dalam dan Bokuto bisa mengukur tingkat intelegensi dan keteguhan si hitam dari sana. Tipikal wanita yang takkan membiarkan laki-laki sembarangan mendekati dan mengganggunya, dan aura itu—Bokuto yakini seratus persen—takkan membuat lelaki manapun cukup bernyali untuk mengganggu.

Akaashi tak bersolek. Hanya bedak dan lipstik, itu saja yang Bokuto tangkap. Mungkin lebih dari itu, tapi Bokuto tak peduli. Dia menawan. Ia bermata hijau cemerlang dan kulitnya halus, pesona khas kecantikan Jepang yang hanya dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Dan Bokuto melihat segala hal tentang gadis itu adalah, dia berkelas. Pilihan gaunnya bukanlah pilihan umum, setelan putih tulang yang menutupi dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan pola kelopak sakura putih berjatuhan dan tertumpuk di ujung roknya. Paduan jas dan dress biasanya menciptakan kesan kuno, tapi pada Akaashi tidak. Tidak kuno, tapi juga tidak berlebihan. Dia mengenakan jam tangan emas yang tipis di pergelangannya yang tidak terlalu kurus, dan ada giwang sederhana dengan satu permata kecil menempel di telinganya. Dan kakinya sangat jenjang dan indah, berlekuk elok di topangan kursi tinggi. Pun yang paling penting, tidak ada cincin sama sekali. Bahkan bekasnya saja pun tidak ada.

Lensa kamera tentu gagal menangkap pesona dan aura gadis ini. Bokuto menyumpahi Kuroo yang kemarin menakut-nakutinya bahwa sosok di balik akun Akaashi hanyalah pria-pria tua gendut yang berencana memerasnya.

Suaranya lembut, sedikit dalam dan berat ketika menyebutkan nama Bokuto dengan hati-hati, "Bokuto Kotaro- _san_?"

Senyuman Bokuto bisa dikendalikannya agar tidak terlalu sumringah. Akaashi turun dari kursi tinggi dan menyalaminya, "Bagaimana jika kita mencari meja sendiri?"

Akaashi tinggi. Dia memang memakai sepatu hak tinggi, tapi kesan jenjangnya di luar itu. Mungkin tingginya sekitar 170an. Mungkin lebih lagi, Bokuto tak bisa memastikan dengan tepat karena sepatu hak tingginya. Tingginya hampir sama seperti Bokuto dan Bokuto suka perempuan tinggi. Mereka memberikan impresi sulit ditaklukkan dan butuh upaya-upaya tertentu untuk mencapai level mereka dan Bokuto dengan senang hati akan berusaha menaiki tangga itu untuk membuktikan dia pantas dan setara. "Tentu saja."

Akaashi mengangguk pada bartender yang langsung memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan keduanya menuju meja lain di dekat pintu angin besar yang terbuka dan membiarkan udara segar sore itu masuk. Mereka sudah berencana untuk makan malam berdua, sehingga pesanan segera dibuat dan dicatat oleh pelayan yang berlalu setelah memastikan Bokuto pun Akaashi tidak memiliki keperluan lain lagi. Lampu-lampu putih dinyalakan ketika ruangan menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dan Bokuto menyadari bahwa dinding bar itu tidak sepenuhnya putih. Ada desain hijau menyerupai ivy yang merangkak di dinding, warnanya terang dan tak tertangkap jika cahaya redup. Tulisan-tulisan menarik dibingkai dengan bingkai putih dan digantung di salah satu dinding. Di dinding lain segala jenis lampu kecil dengan berbagai model dipasang, semuanya bercahaya jingga, seolah jingga yang diberikan senja tadi masih berada di sana. Cahayanya tidak seterang lampu utama, hanya memberikan pertanda bahwa lampu itu nyala sebagai hiasan.

Semua pesona bar itu tetap tidak membuat si perak berhenti memandangi gadis di depannya. Seolah keindahan utama bar itu adalah Akaashi. Ketika mata hijau itu membalas mata emasnya, rasanya ada gelombang hangat di perutnya yang nyaman sekaligus—menggairahkan.

Diam selama sepuluh detik, Bokuto tertawa pelan, "Maafkan aku—ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kukenal dari dunia maya."

Akaashi memperlihatkan keheranan yang sebentar di matanya, "Oh ya?"

Pundak Bokuto terangkat dan ia hanya menyengir tipis, "Ya—kau yang pertama. Maksudku—aku sudah mencoba _chat_ dengan perempuan lain tapi—entahlah, aku merasa tidak cocok saja dengan mereka. Jadi ketika aku—kau—maksudku—ketika obrolan kita sinkron, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu langsung denganmu." Bokuto menyumpah di dalam hatinya dan khawatir jika dia salah mempergunakan kata 'sinkron' dalam kalimatnya tadi. Pun dia tetap tersenyum untuk menutupi keraguannya. "Kau sudah sering?"

"Ya. Tapi yah—tidak lama. Biasanya mereka takkan menghubungiku lagi setelah—ini. Pertemuan seperti ini maksudku. Dan—aku sudah terbiasa rasanya."

Kali ini pancar emas Bokuto yang heran, "Bagaimana mungkin?" Akaashi luar biasa. Orang bodoh mana yang meninggalkan orang seanggun dan sehebat ini?

Akaashi sunyi sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ketidakcocokan. Sepertimu juga, Bokuto- _san_. Terkadang mereka—yang berkenalan denganku melalui _chat_ —selalu tergesa-gesa memutuskan untuk bertemu. Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi untuk banyak kasus, rasanya lebih baik menunggu dan saling mengenal lebih jauh."

"Kau benar." Bokuto bersyukur dia tidak diburu oleh hawa nafsunya untuk segera menemu Akaashi dulu itu. Ia tak menarik tatapnya dari Akaashi sekitar semenit dua. Gadis di depannya tidak terlihat salah tingkah dan hanya membalas pandangannya dua tiga kali dan tersenyum. Beberapa kali Akaashi memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, sekali dua merapikan rambut ikalnya yang acap kali menutupi pipinya, ikut diembus pelan oleh kipas angin besar yang ada di atas mereka. Bokuto berkata lagi, "Katamu kau desainer?"

Pelayan datang membawakan makan malam mereka. Pun Bokuto perlu menunggu waktu untuk mendengar jawaban Akaashi hingga pelayan itu pergi dari meja mereka. Si hitam ikal yang berkata lebih dulu, "Ya—aku desainer. Di _Secret Story_ —butik di ujung jalan."

"Oh, jadi kau sering ke tempat ini?"

Akaashi tersenyum, "Ya. Maafkan aku jika aku mengajakmu kemari. Orang-orang di sini sangat terbuka dan aku menyukai mereka."

"Tentu saja." Bokuto tertawa, "Dan terlalu bahaya jika kau bertemu dengan orang asing untuk pertama kalinya di tempat yang tak kau kenal—maksudku—haha—aku juga ingin membuat Jepang menjadi negara yang aman bagi siapapun—pria—wanita—siapapun—kemana pun mereka pergi." Bokuto mengangguk dengan yakin sambil memotong bistiknya meski paku matanya hanya pada gerakan tangan Akaashi yang dengan anggunnya mengangkat sendok dan menghirup pelan kuah supnya.

"Kau polisi yang baik, Bokuto- _san_." Bokuto buru-buru mengalihkan matanya ke bawah, pada pisaunya yang sedari tadi tak disangkanya berhenti bergerak, "Aku sempat tidak percaya ketika kau berkata kau bekerja sebagai polisi."

Mata si perak terbelalak sekali sebelum ia membuat ekspresi seolah-olah kecewa, "Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu mengirimiku lelucon yang lucu—bahkan terkesan konyol. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku membayangkan bahwa polisi adalah orang-orang kaku yang tak memiliki selera humor. Tipikal orang-orang penegak hukum dan pengatur kedisiplinan."

"Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Aku punya beberapa teman yang benar-benar—yah, katakan saja serius dalam bekerja—maksudku, aku bukannya tidak serius, aku selalu serius menjalani pekerjaanku, hanya saja kau butuh sesuatu untuk mencerahkan harimu, _yeah_?"

"Tentu saja." Akaashi tersenyum. Bokuto menyukai senyuman Akaashi. Tulus dan tak dibuat-buat. Bokuto sering menghadapi wanita-wanita yang datang padanya—atau entah diperkenalkan oleh kawannya, dan biasanya mereka adalah pemuja polisi. Mereka tampak manis pada awalnya, tertawa pada leluconnya, mencicipinya, dan setelah itu berantakan. Mereka selalu memiliki keinginan saat bercinta dengan polisi. Entah itu berkenaan dengan seragam atau senjata. Senjata yang memang benar-benar senjata di balik sarung pistol, ataupun senjata di balik restleting celananya—atau mungkin keduanya. Wanita terlalu banyak siasat bagi Bokuto, seringkali mereka hanya membutuhkan lelaki untuk melepaskan kesendiriannya dan hal itu merupakan sebuah celaka bagi Bokuto jika dia terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Sudah banyak rekannya yang seperti itu dan Bokuto belajar dari mereka. Seluruh langkahnya selama ini dipikirkan Bokuto dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin berantakan. Dia ingin menjalani kehidupannya dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru.

Selama delapan bulan langkah yang penuh kehati-hatian itu dia dan Akaashi lalui. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya—selama delapan bulan itu—menginisiasi dengan cepat-cepat bertemu dan memutuskan jenis hubungan apa yang akan mereka miliki. Dan Bokuto menyukainya. Dia menikmati bagaimana dia dengan sabar menanti balasan Akaashi, mengucapkan _'Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah'_ di akhir hari dan _'Selamat pagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan'_ di pesan pertama mereka saban pagi. Saling berbagi kisah tentang bagaimana mereka menjalani hari itu, sesekali luapan hati yang entah kecewa, sedih, hingga ketidakpercayaan pada hal lain dan butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan—atau membaca apa yang dituliskan.

Dan dia suka membuat Akaashi tersenyum. Awalnya dadanya bergemuruh jika Akaashi merespon leluconnya di _chat_ dengan reaksi yang menyenangkan atau bahkan hanya dengan mengirimkan sebuah stiker lucu. Kali ini sensasi itu jauh lebih luar biasa saat secara langsung ia lihat sendiri bagaimana Akaashi menanggapinya. Si perak senang melihat Akaashi menikmati makan malamnya dengan santai dan penuh tawa.

.

Kencan adalah suatu hal yang sangat sulit untuknya. Untuk Akaashi. Ketika dia menyukai seseorang, ia tak bisa tidak jujur kepada orang itu. Akaashi adalah seseorang yang akan memberikan perhatian penuh pada orang yang menariknya dan biasanya orang-orang seperti itu selalu ingin tahu mengenai masa lalunya, sejarahnya, apa yang ia lakukan dan pikirkan saat ini, dan masa depan seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Tak ada yang berakhir baik bagi Akaashi, karena itu dia menyerah untuk cepat menghakimi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

Karena itulah dia masih tetap menjaga jaraknya dari Bokuto. Jujur saja, ia sudah tertarik pada Bokuto sejak _chat_ mereka yang keempat kalinya, namun ia masih mempelajari Bokuto dan berusaha mengendalikan diri. Pria perak itu selalu bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya ketika ia benar-benar membutuhkan pendorong semangat, tapi banyak orang mampu melakukannya sebaik Bokuto—meski sangat jarang Akaashi mengenal orang seperti Bokuto di dalam lingkaran pertemanannya. Ia masih ingin tahu arah pikiran si perak, kemauannya, ambisinya.

"Jadi, kapan terakhir kali kau berkencan?" Akaashi mengelap ujung bibirnya sambil membalas tatap keemasan yang masih berkilauan memandanginya itu. Si hitam berulang kali menahan tawanya saban ia mendapati kekikukan pemuda itu ataupun keanehan pilihan kata yang dituturkan si perak. Ia menyukai tatap emas yang terkadang kebingungan di sela kalimatnya sendiri. Akaashi minum terlebih dahulu setelah sebelumnya sedikit terkejut pada sensasi pedas dan asam dari salad _dressing_ pada salad ayam pesanannya. Katanya menjawab tanya Bokuto, "Bulan lalu."

Dan Akaashi menikmati keterkejutan mata emas itu, "Ah, aku ingat kau pernah berkata bahwa kau diajak kencan seseorang. Lalu bagaimana akhirnya?"

"Tidak bagus. Setelah itu pertemanan kami hanya bertahan selama seminggu. Itu lebih baik karena aku pernah ditinggalkan sama sekali dalam tiga hari. Biasanya kami melakukan penyesuaian yang cukup lambat dan—rasanya aku harus mulai bisa memaklumi keadaan itu.

"Kau sendiri, Bokuto- _san_ , bagaimana dengan kencan terakhirmu?"

Bokuto menggeram pelan. Ia mendongak selama dua detik, menggaruk pipinya dengan ganjil dan tersenyum aneh, "Untuk yang serius, rasanya sudah bertahun lalu. Yang terakhir sekitar dua atau tiga bulan lalu mungkin. Sangat buruk. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku. Menyebalkan."

Akaashi menanti kelanjutan cerita itu. Bokuto mengerti dan memasang raut kesal mengingat masa lalunya, "Diperkenalkan temanku di _goukon_. Hubungan satu malam. Tapi malam yang panjang. Rupanya dia dikuntit mantan pacarnya. Nah, bukannya jika seperti itu harus melapor pada polisi, bukan? Maksudku, aku memang polisi, tapi hal seperti itu harus masuk secara resmi melalui pos dan laporan saat aku memakai seragam dan bukannya ketika kau mulai tiduran di ranjang dan pintu hotelmu ditendang penguntitmu sendiri. Dan dia mengancamku dengan pisau. Dia tak tahu aku polisi dan jago _judo_ jadi dengan mudah kukalahkan dia." Cerita itu diakhiri Bokuto dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan penuh kebanggaan. Dadanya sedikit membusung dan dagunya terangkat. Si hitam mengulum senyumnya melihat gestur itu dan hanya memberikan tatap prihatin, "Maafkan aku jika kau harus mengingat hal itu."

Raut Bokuto berganti dan dia tersenyum lebar. Pancaran matanya tulus ditangkap Akaashi, "Tidak. Aku sudah biasa. Justru aku senang menceritakannya padamu. Ketika aku bercerita pada teman-temanku di kantor, mereka hanya menertawakanku atau mengolok-olokku. Menyebalkan."

Dilihat mata hijaunya Bokuto mengangguk pada pelayan yang datang ke meja mereka. Seluruh piring kotor bekas makan mereka diangkat, berganti dengan hidangan penutup manis yang dipesan Bokuto untuk dimakan bersama olehnya dan Akaashi. Tak luput didengar si hitam Bokuto menitipkan terima kasih kepada koki dan memuji masakannya.

Kata Akaashi setelah pelayan berlalu, "Aku senang mendengar cerita semacam itu. Film favoritku genre aksi dan detektif."

Mata keemasan Bokuto berkilat antusias, rona wajahnya bersemangat, "Benarkah? Aku punya segudang cerita tentang itu."

Akaashi tersenyum tipis. Matanya menyipit kala begitu, "Aku tidak sabar mendengarkan."

Bokuto adalah orang yang ekspresif. Akaashi sudah menduganya sejak awal, tapi dia lebih sentimental saat bertatap muka seperti sekarang. Air mukanya menggambarkan dengan jelas perasaannya, mengungkapkan dengan lugas bagaimana isi hati dan emosi si perak yang mudah meledak-ledak, melankoli, optimisme, dan lainnya, yang semua itu dilihat Akaashi begitu mudah berganti-ganti seiring waktu dan perbincangan mereka. Akaashi selalu menyukai senyuman Bokuto. Dan seluruh eskpresi yang dimiliki Bokuto yang telah diperlihatkan oleh si perak sejak di detik pertama mereka bertemu tadi.

Kencan adalah suatu hal yang sangat sulit untuknya. Untuk Akaashi. Suatu hubungan haruslah berlandaskan pada kejujuran dan keterbukaan masing-masing pasangan. Acapkali banyak yang mundur selepas keduanya tahu apa yang ditutupi oleh yang lain. Ada yang pelan-pelan, ada yang dengan cara yang sopan, dan tidak sedikit yang mengolok-olok, mengancam, bahkan melibatkan kekerasan. Akaashi mungkin bukan orang yang lemah, tapi jika melibatkan perasaan, Akaashi lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan dirinya hancur pelan-pelan. Sudah puluhan kali dia hancur. Tapi rasanya selalu ada dorongan dalam hatinya untuk terus maju. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan menemukan orang yang tepat. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan berbahagia. Mungkin suatu saat ada yang benar-benar mencintainya, menginginkan Akaashi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu tiba-tiba saja terjawab malam ini. Mungkin malam inilah yang dia tunggu. Mungkin orang inilah yang tepat. Mungkin inilah akhir pencariannya.

"Omong-omong tentangmu, Akaashi—" Bokuto menusuk stroberi dan mencelupkannya di cokelat _fondue_ sambil meneruskan, "—jadi, apakah menjadi desainer adalah mimpimu?"

"Ya—tapi jika mengatakan tentang impian, aku belum sepenuhnya mencapainya. Aku masih memiliki perjalanan panjang untuk itu. Aku baru saja mengajukan proposal untuk memulai _brand_ -ku sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang menantiku dan rencanaku ke depannya." Akaashi mempermainkan sedotan di gelas jusnya. Senyumnya tipis dan matanya sedikit layu saat menjawab tanya Bokuto. Ia tak menatap Bokuto.

"Oh ya? Orang-orang yang tidak berhenti mengejar mimpinya selalu membuatku kagum. Aku tahu kau bisa." Akaashi hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Bokuto. "Jadi _brand_ -mu akan tentang apa?"

Akaashi mendongak, membalas tatap ingin tahu Bokuto. Si hitam masih tersenyum ganjil. Jemarinya dua kali menghalau rambutnya yang sedikit membuat geli pipinya. Sekali dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, tertawa pelan dan berkata dengan hati-hati, "Aku merasa sangat kesulitan untuk mencari _dress_ dan pakaian dalam yang sesuai untukku, jadi aku berpikir untuk membuat dan mendesainnya di bawah _brand_ -ku sendiri. _Dress_ dan pakaian dalam untuk _trans_ —"

Si hitam menanti respon Bokuto, namun tiada. Mata itu masih berkilat menanti, senyuman itu masih sama. Akaashi mengulangi dengan sedikit lebih jelas dan penekanan, "—orang _trans_ , sepertiku."

Kali ini senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan dua bilah gigi Bokuto tertutup, tapi dia masih tersenyum tinggi. Alisnya terangkat, ekspresinya penuh kekejutan, dan bahkan ada tawa tak percaya didengar Akaashi sekian detik kemudian. Bokuto menatap Akaashi dengan tatap yang tak bisa diartikan si hitam. Di situlah Akaashi mulai was-was. Dadanya tidak tenang dan dia khawatir Bokuto bukanlah orang yang dia tunggu.

"Oh—wow. Aku—aku tidak menyangka. Kau tidak terlihat—"

Akaashi tahu kata yang tidak bisa diteruskan itu dan tetap mengusahakan senyumannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan masih menanti tanggapan Bokuto yang lain, namun tiada. Hanya satu hal, dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak Akaashi percaya.

Ketakjuban.

"Kau mungkin keberatan." Akaashi menanya hati-hati. Bokuto tertawa pelan. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak pernah peduli hal itu."

Dua alis Akaashi terangkat, kini dia yang terkejut. Biasanya orang-orang akan meminta waktu untuk mencerna dan menerima kenyataan itu, bahkan seringkali langsung menolak dan pergi. Tapi baru kali ini dia menerima penerimaan seperti ini. Bokuto hanya menjumput stroberi dan memakannya tanpa melepaskan senyuman dan pandangannya pada Akaashi. Kali ini dikatakannya dengan terus terang, "Kau cantik dan luar biasa. Tidak peduli kau perempuan, laki-laki, atau _trans_ , kau berhasil menarik perhatianku. Maksudku aku tahu sejak lama kalau kita cocok, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tahu kita sangat cocok. Tidak peduli selain itu."

Wajah Akaashi memerah. Wilayah matanya terasa menghangat dan ada setitik air mata lepas dari pelupuk mata kanannya. Tangan kanan Akaashi terangkat, menyapu hidungnya sekaligus menutupi entah apa yang bersarang di wajahnya, yang membuat seluruh badannya menghangat dalam seketika. Dadanya bergejolak dengan alur yang menyenangkan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan, dan rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya terasa berkaca-kaca dan berat. Katanya pelan namun bisa ditangkap Bokuto, "Terima kasih."

Bokuto masih diam, tersenyum menemukan sisi lain Akaashi malam ini. Dibalik ketenangan dan kemampuan membawa diri itu selalu ada sesuatu yang rapuh yang disembunyikan. Bokuto sering melihat itu dari banyak korban kasus kekerasan yang selama ini ditanganinya. Dan ia tahu di detik pertama Akaashi mengatakan kejujuran mengenai jati dirinya, masa lalu yang keras dan menyakiti bukan hanya sekedar pemanis cerita-cerita jika di masa depan keadaan berubah. Bokuto tahu saat itu juga bahwa Akaashi membutuhkan seseorang. Seseorang selevel dengannya. Dan Bokuto ingin orang itu adalah dirinya.

Si hitam sedikit tersedak saat disadarinya lebih dari setetes air matanya jatuh. Bokuto menyodorkan air putihnya dan membiarkan si hitam menenangkan diri. "Maafkan aku," ujar si hitam pelan.

Kening Bokuto bertautan. Mulutnya sengaja dikerucutkan dengan cara jenaka, "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Akaashi tersenyum tulus melihat ekspresi menggelikan Bokuto yang dibuat-buat meski wajahnya masih memerah. "Aku sudah menangis di depanmu, sudah membohongimu."

"Tak ada yang salah dari menangis." Bokuto menjawab jujur. Senyumnya tak lepas, "Dan aku tidak merasa kau membohongiku. Kau hanya masih belum menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan itu tidak salah. Justru tindakan yang tepat karena—bisa saja aku sejak awal berniat untuk memanfaatkanmu, bukan, jika kau sudah mengatakan segalanya sebelum kita mengenal lebih jauh—yah meski aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan jahat begitu. Aku polisi, loh. Polisi. Tidak boleh begitu."

Kali ini senyum Akaashi lebih terbuka. Dia tersipu. Tangan kanannya menutupi pipi kanannya yang terasa memanas karena takjub dengan ujaran Bokuto. "Kukira awalnya ini adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk menemukan seseorang yang—sepertimu."

Seringai Bokuto mendadak melebar, nyaris setengah wajahnya tenggelam dari senyuman jujur itu. "Tidak ada yang mustahil, yang ada hanyalah sulit. Karena orang sepertiku memang sangat sulit ditemukan dan menemukan yang sinkron—ah, benar tidak aku menggunakan kata sinkron?"

Akaashi tertawa. Jemari Bokuto bergerak pelan dan hati-hati, menggapai tangan kiri Akaashi yang terjatuh di atas meja, "Beberapa orang seringkali memilih memutuskan pilihan hidup yang mudah. Tapi, aku tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang mudah. Aku hanya mementingkan tentang sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan memuaskanku meski pencapaiannya sulit. Kau juga begitu, bukan?"

.

Bokuto melonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tangan kirinya mengepal penuh kebahagiaan sementara tangan kanannya gemetaran memegangi ponselnya. Matanya berkali-kali membaca ulang apa yang tertera di layar. Dadanya memenuh dan menggemuruh.

" _Kau mau kencan berikutnya?"_

" _Mungkin."_

" _Aku ingin kencan kedua, ketiga, keempat. Ah, aku berencana kencan ketiga adalah waktunya kencan kita sebagai pasangan sesungguhnya."_

" _Aku juga."_

" _Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah."_

" _Kau juga, Bokuto-_ san _."_

"Aku mencintaimu—"

Bokuto termangu sebentar. Kepalanya terjatuh ke atas bantal dengan dua tangannya memegangi ponsel pintarnya. Alisnya tidak sejajar, yang kanan lebih tinggi dari yang kiri dan kelopak mata kirinya sedikit menyipit, memberikan kesan asimetris pada dua matanya.

Dihapusnya dua kata yang telah ia ketikkan.

Ia akan menyimpan itu. Ia tidak ingin ada media yang menjadi jembatan ungkapan hatinya. Ia akan mengatakan itu secara langsung—

—sebentar lagi.

" _Berbahagialah, karena aku bahagia mengenalmu."_

" _Terima kasih sudah menjadi alasan untukku bersyukur berada di dunia ini."_

**-END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tolong kalian semua menyelamati ulang tahun Akaashi, ya. Yang gak ngucapin ku doain jiwanya diobral murah ama Sugar Dad-stock trader Kenma.


End file.
